


Avengers: New Warriors

by dawnjohnson43



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: Artistic Liberty you jerks, Child Abuse, Cussing, Dark Past, F/F, F/M, LGBTQ Themes, Loki is pansexual and genderfluid, M/M, Many bi peeps, Mentions of rape and sexual molestation, One OC is Aro Ace, School Shootings, abandonement issues, more will be mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-05-30 19:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15103040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnjohnson43/pseuds/dawnjohnson43
Summary: When Opal Livingston-Strange and her mom first moved in, it was more of a hurried move. Strange was gone, the Sanctum had exploded, Skylar was sick, Fryga was still young, and they could not travel to Magcix. So, Peter "I care about others more than I do about myself"  Parker took it upon himself to move Opal in. It was supposed to be at night when no one else was around, but unfortunately, things never go well for the spider-themed superhero. They were barely in the guest room until they were caught by Tony Stark.I suck at summaries.





	1. The Beginning

When Opal Livingston-Strange and her mom first moved in, it was more of a hurried move. Strange was gone, the Sanctum had exploded, Skylar was sick, Fryga was still young, and they could not travel to Magcix. So, Peter "I care about others more than I do about myself" Parker took it upon himself to move Opal in. It was supposed to be at night when no one else was around, but unfortunately, things never go well for the spider-themed superhero. They were barely in the guest room until they were caught by Tony Stark.

For Tony Stark, his new found parenthood came as a big change. First, he defeated Thanos, then Aunt May died in a car accident, he adopted Peter, and now he was back to being a billionaire, philanthropist, and playboy. He had called it off with Pepper after a while because he realized it would never work out if he was always saving the world while she waited for him. But his main issue was that he had no idea who the fuck Opal was, what she was doing in his home, or why Peter thought it would be a good idea to have her family stay at the compound. Of course, the other Avengers, except Thor, agreed. (Thor knew her and owed her something apparently). So, once Opal was in a room with her mom and baby sister, Tony made Peter sit down with Steve to "talk".

"Peter, what are you doing?" Tony asked, "We don't know who she is."

Peter argued, "But I do! Can't you trust me, Mr. Stark? She needs a place to stay, plus, all of us owe her. Opal kind of saved us from an all out inter-galactic war. You'll barely notice that she's here."

Steve joined in, "Okay, but what happened? Does she have no other relatives?"

"Not really, no. She's a foster kid, she just got her mom back. And wouldn't Mr. Strange be happy knowing his wife and daughters are safe?"

Tony raised a hand, "I need a better reason. Kid, I can't take responsibility for these guys."

"We're not asking you to take responsibility for shit," everyone turned to see Opal leaning on the kitchen island. Opal was a dark-skinned short female with dark purple markings covering her skin. Most of her hair was black with purple highlights. She was wearing green and black boxer shorts with a way too big navy blue shirt.

Opal walked closer to them, "I just need a place to stay until my dad shows up. I'll even pay rent."

"Yeah, come on, Mr. Stark. She can even help me with patrol, and other superhero stuff. She's got powers and her mom's like an unlimited pain killer."

Opal smacked Peter, "Stop talking. Whatever you need me to do to stay in this house, I'll do it."

Tony sighed, "Okay, okay, but I'm only saying yes because Strange saved my life during Thanos."

"You know my dad?" Opal blinked and softly muttered, "All rich white dudes know each other."

Peter jumped up, "Thanks, Mr. Stark! See? I told you he would come around."

Opal smiled fondly at him, "Night, dork. Also, call Wade, he misses you."

"Who's Wade?" Steve piped up.

"Just a friend. Goodnight, guys," Peter glared at Opal while trying to hide his burning cheeks.

"Definitely not a friend," Steve chuckled, "go to sleep, Tony, you need it."

"I will," both of them knew it was an empty promise, but Steve was too tired to call him out on it. And Tony was too tired to care. So, the compound fell quiet with the only sounds being whirring computers.

~A Week Later~

Thor Odinson was the only Avenger who actually appreciated Opal's presence other than Peter. Not to mention, she was probably a very distant cousin of his. Just like Midgardian traditions and technology, Thor quickly embraced Opal's history, her magic, and her strength. He was mesmerized by her nature. Unlike Natasha Romanoff, who hid her care for others and rarely showed it, Opal had a very motherly attitude and cared for her friends. Right now, Thor was watching the high school graduate make breakfast for the Avengers. He barely noticed or questioned when Miles Morales came in.

Miles Morales was a shade lighter than Opal because of his mixed heritage. He was still in high school and he seemed to be very athletic. Miles was wearing a yellow sweater, blue jeans, and red shoes. The young male was baffled by Thor's presence and Opal's calm. To him, it felt like he stepped into another dimension (again).

"Um, Opal, do you know that Thor has been sitting here?" Miles asked as he got an apple, cup of milk, and three pancakes.

"Yeah, he's been there for a while," Opal placed a plate of four pancakes and a cup of orange juice in front of the Asgardian. "Thor, this is Miles Morales. Miles, this is Thor Odinson."

"Nice to meet, son of Morales," Thor beamed and Miles grinned back.

"Nice to meet you, too. Where's Petey? He's my ride."

"Miles, we graduated last year. And aren't you supposed to pick up Amadeus?" Opal smiled at Dr. Bruce Banner who smiled back, and started brewing his cup of coffee. Just like Thor, Bruce wasn't questioning Miles' or Opal's current presence in the kitchen.

"Cho and I aren't talking. Also, Peter started working at the Daily Bugle. Which is a mile from Midtown High. So, where is he?" Miles explained.

Peter rushed in, "I'm here! Sorry, I woke up late. Who made pancakes?"

Opal placed a plate with four pancakes, strawberries, and a cup of water in front of him. "I did. You never told me you got a job. What do you do?"

"I'm a photographer. You remember Gwen Stacy?"

"Blonde, blue eyes, wears red, wants to be a detective, and had a slight obsession with Spider-Man and Captain America?"

"Exactly, she's my partner, and got me this job." Peter finished his breakfast, "come on, Miles. I'll be back by five."

"Don't care," Opal said before the elevator doors closed. She turned towards the two men, "so, what are you guys doing today?"

Bruce flushed red, "We, um, have a date."

Thor grinned, "Yes, Bruce and I are to go visit the fair today. And look at the many tricks their magicians play."

Bruce was embarrassed because Opal was the first person outside of the tight-knit group of Avengers who knew about Thor and his relationship. In Asgard, people were used to dating males, females, and everyone else who was neither or in between. So, Thor did not understand Midgard's look upon these relationships, but he did understand when Bruce was uncomfortable, so, he kept it a secret. Both did not know why they told Opal about their relationship. Maybe it's because she radiated trust and warmth. Bruce felt as if he could tell her anything. This theory was proven correct when she smiled at them. The way she smiled reminded Thor of his mother. A soft smile that held so much strength, understanding, and love.

Opal giggled softly, "You two lovebirds have fun, but not too much fun, alright?"

Catching onto her tone, Bruce blushed even more, "We'll be going. See you later, Opal."

Tony walked in as soon as Bruce and Thor walked out, "What's up?"

Opal shrugged, "My stay here just became very interesting, Stark."

"Don't you have school?"

"Half the universe just died and came back, I think I'm allowed to take a gap year," the young girl smiled sadly.

"Makes sense."

"How long have Dr. Banner and Thor been dating?"

"About a month. Why?" Tony took on an accusatory tone.

Opal raised her hands in a placating manner, "Trust me, I'm as queer as you are. I'm just wondering because I never expected a mad scientist with anger issues to end up with the king of Asgard who can shoot lightning out of his hands when angry. I guess they're both fuck-ups."

"Well, opposites attract. How's your mom?" Tony decided to change the subject to not out himself, since he barely came to terms with his bisexuality.

Opal frowned, "She won't wake up. I need another mage. You ever take care of baby, before, Stark?"

"No. Why?" Tony feared the worst. Opal smiled in a knowing way before walking towards her room. Leaving a lost and tired Tony waiting in the kitchen.


	2. Strange's Denial

Chapter Two

Opal was gone for about a week. She had left Tony and the other Avengers with Fryga, her baby sister who could shoot ice out of her hands. As Opal explained, both she and Fryga were half mages, but since Fryga was around her mother more, her powers were awakened early. Opal mentioned needing Strange to help her with a power concealing spell that would not happen until he showed up again. So, it was up to the superheroes to get used to ice and snow being left in piles around the compound. Tony, at first, was terrified of the newborn, but quickly got used to her chilling skin and babbling voice. Tony tried not to get attached because he didn't want her hurt, like everyone else.

Natasha picked up the baby before gagging, "Bucky, I think it's your turn to change her diaper."

The dark-haired male sighed but did the job, "Whose idea was it anyways to divide the jobs up?"

"I don't know but I'm glad I'm not on diaper duty," Clint remarked.

Fryga giggled while Bucky picked her up. She reached for his nose and babbled softly. He smiled at her, "You don't say?" To Bucky, it seemed like Fryga was trying to talk but couldn't form the words. The girl nodded and went back to babbling.

Steve walked in, "Hey, how's the baby?"

"She sure likes to talk," Bucky pressed a chaste kiss on his blond boyfriend's lips. Fryga let out a happy shriek. "I like how happy she is."

"She remind you of anyone?" Steve smiled.

"Nope." Bucky started thinking about starting his own family with Steve. He could get used to it. Waking up to Steve lying down next to him, and wishing their daughter a good day at school. When Opal came back, he would have to thank her for letting him see this future.

Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky's waist from behind. And softly started kissing his neck causing the older to laugh. Natasha and Clint shared a look before rolling their eyes in front of the two. Tony walked in, and glared at them.

"Hey, hey, not in front of the baby," Tony took Fryga out of Bucky's hands, "we all have rooms for a reason."

Clint smiled at Tony's antics, "I wonder if Opal misses her baby sister, just as much as Fryga misses her."

There was a rush of wind and bright yellow light filled the room. They turned towards the elevator, and there stood Dr. Stephen Strange. He fell to the floor exhausted and bleeding. The four reacted quickly by picking him up, and calling Bruce to check on him. Strange's face was covered in bruises, and he continuously coughed up blood. The room quickly filled with tension which caused Fryga to start crying. Bucky tended to her, since they needed her calm to focus. Strange woke up an hour later on the couch breathing steadily.

"Where am I?" He sat up and looked at the Avengers.

Natasha answered, "The compound."

"I sensed that my kid was here. Where is she? And who's the baby?"

"Yours, her name is Fryga," Tony walked towards him. "Opal's been gone a week."

"Where's Skylar?"

"She's been asleep for two weeks," Clint walked in.

Bruce said, "If you're wondering, your injuries aren't severe and you'll start healing soon. Opal went to her home planet to look for another mage to help wake up her mom."

Strange nodded slowly, taking in the information. He stared at his daughter who was still being held by Bucky. Her raven colored hair, dark eyes, and pale skin reminded him of his own looks. The sky blue markings on the skin gave way to her heritage. A mage who looked human with colored markings meant that they were a half-breed. It made sense, he was just surprised that he missed his own daughter's birth.

Clint joked, "At least, we no longer have to take care of her now."

Miles walked in from the elevator, "Sup, Doc?"

"Miles," Strange smiled, relieved. "Do you have any idea what happened while I was gone?"

"Ugh, the Sanctum exploded, and then Peter took Opal and her family here to stay for awhile," Miles explained briefly. "Well, that's all I know."

"So, what are you doing here?"

Miles pointed to the fridge, "Free food."

"Okay, I've got to find Opal."

"No need for that," Miles replied with food stuffed in his mouth, "she just got here with Endor. They're at Wade's."

Strange got up, "Take me to them."

"Don't you want your kid?" Bucky gestured to the confused girl in his lap.

Strange shrugged, thinking it was better to deny her right now. "Honestly, I don't think she's mine."

The Avengers stare in surprise as the two left in another rush of wind. Bucky scoffed, and pulled the girl closer. Fryga had no idea who her actual father was, so, she found comfort in Bucky's protective nature. Tony was the most surprised of all. He thought that Strange would jump at a chance to have a daughter to call his own. But now, Tony was again baffled.

~Next evening~

Opal had come back with her father, not knowing the denial that took place last night. She quickly took Endor and him to her mother, and they started working on her. While Endor was busy and Strange rested, the Avengers decided to ask Opal, Peter, and Miles questions about their past adventures. It was mostly Tony, but the others would eventually joined in. Soon, Miles was the one to retell all their plights, and talking about his former dimension.

"....And then Opal flew into the sky and this giant purple light blanketed the land. Next thing I know all my injuries are healed. At first, I was like 'holy shit', but then I realized that we were okay. Except, Opal, like, died in the process. Best adventure of my life," Miles narrated.

"That was not the only mission I died on. But, it was great, especially since I got Peter here to finally get out of his own head, and get a boyfriend," Opal nudged the brunette.

Peter almost choked on his own spit, "Miles, why don't you tell us about your home?"

"That's a boring conversation," Miles chewed slowly, considering.

"What was it like in your timeline, Miles?" Steve looked curious. He was actually making sure that Peter didn't die of embarrassment.

"Well, it's the post-apocalyptic wasteland you all dream of," Miles started.

Tony nodded, "We failed in defeating Thanos, right?"

Miles continued acknowledging his comment, "Yep, so, there were no heroes. Except, for me, Sarai, Tiff, and Opal. But we had no idea who Opal was. She was a masked vigilante, so, when I came here, I was surprised that Opal was a sister."

"Honestly, no wonder she died. Why would I ever hid this beautiful face?" Opal boasted, earning laughs.

Peter scoffed, "Opal, honey, I love you, but you are one of the most ugly people I've seen." His remark bought on more laughs from the adults.

"Take that back, webhead," Opal grabbed his collar.

Miles rolled his eyes and pulled them apart, "I thought y'all were adults. Anyways, we recruited teens to become heroes to help defeat Hydra. They exist here, too, except I'm pretty sure they don't want to be heroes now."

"Who are they?" Natasha's first time speaking the whole night brought everyone's attention to her. "I mean, if they're here, that means they could become heroes to help us next time something like Thanos happens."

Tony nodded, "Yeah, that's a good idea. Miles, Opal, Peter, could you guys help us recruit and train a team of superheroes?"

"I've done it three times already, so" Opal shrugged. "I'll call Tiff and Sarai. And Doreen went to my school."

"I'm pretty sure I can get Gwen, Ava, and Luke, but Sam and Danny are some place else," Peter agreed to the job.

"I'll get Ty and Tandy. So, that's only a few we need to track down," Miles drank his punch.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" It was Bruce who spoke this time.

Miles shook his head. Opal laughed, "You can't deny the obvious."

"Why don't we talk about the time you helped a team of mutants in the 80s?" Miles looked down at the table.

Peter smiled knowingly, "Fine, we won't ask him."

"Too late for that. I have his number, and I can break into your school easily," Opal mentioned.

Miles slumped down in his seat and groaned, "Fine! I'll talk to Cho. You guys are assholes."

Opal and Peter shared a quick high five before they started talking to the Avengers again.

~At noon the next day~

Opal and Peter were sitting on the couch with Bucky, Steve, Natasha, and Tony playing monopoly, since it was Peter's day off. They were in teams, and currently, Steve and Bucky were winning. The news was on in the background. The six weren't listening at first, until the name of a particular high school caused them to perk up. They turned to see a blonde girl in a light blue pantsuit, holding a red microphone.

"My name is Gwen Stacy, and I'm here at Midtown High School where a current lockdown is taking place. There are ten active shooters inside the school, right now, and there are at least twenty bombs set to explode. Five underclassmen have been taken hostage, and the police are conducting negotiations. But the main issue is that no one can be saved because if any of the police try to get into the school, a bomb will be set off, and a student will be shot. This is a very tense standoff, and there seems to be no hope..."

Before the Avengers could say anything, Peter and Opal had already changed into their outfits.

"Kids, where are you going? That's a suicide mission," Tony stood in front of them.

Opal pushed him away and threw purple powder on Peter and the couch. "No big deal. Who says that Peter will die? Come on."

"Opal, seriously-" Tony was cut off by a purple puff of smoke that smelled like onions. He turned to the others with a grim look. "Please, be okay."


	3. Reckless Behavior

Opal and Peter teleported to the top of the school building. Police Chief Stacy was currently talking to the leader of the group through a megaphone. Opal quickly spotted all the bombs while Peter spotted the exits. Opal reached into her bag, and gave him a few smoke bombs.

"Okay, you get out the students, and I'll get out the hostages. Take them to a place behind Little Mary's," Opal pointed to her old school a few blocks down.

Peter nodded, "I've got this. Don't get hurt, alright?"

Opal waved him off, "Don't worry. I'll be fine. Now, go do your job, Mr. Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man."

Peter slipped through an open window, and scanned the area for a shooter. When none were found, he placed down a smoke bomb, and directed the students where to go. Once he was in the hallway, he knocked out three patrolling shooters before moving on. Almost all of the kids were out of the school, when an explosion went off. Peter turned towards the blast and spotted Miles.

"Miles!" Peter grabbed his arm, "I mean, young man, could you be of assistance?"

"Sure Pete--shit! Sorry, I meant Spider-Man. What do you need?" Miles flushed at his mistake.

"Direct these kids to Little Mary's. I need to go check on Opal," Peter ran towards the office.

"Wait!" Miles called after him.

~During Spidey's Rescue~

Opal turned invisible, and jumped in the office through an open vent. She looked around for the hostages and found them tied together. Opal rushed over, and grabbed them, smirking when they turned invisible also. The group teleported to a clearing where the other kids were before Opal went back to the room. The other four shooters noticed the kids disappearance, and notified their leader.

"What?! Alright, that's it, these bombs are going off! We said no tricks and you crossed the line!"

"Sir," his lackey said, "most of the kids are gone. If we explode the bombs now, there'll be no point."

"Doesn't matter, were blowing this shitty school up."

Opal poofed into room, and had five guns pointed at her. The leader slowly walked towards her, and pressed the barrel of his gun under her chin.

"Shoot me. Like the other guy said, there'll be no point," Opal smirked before the man pistol whipped her. He grabbed her by the neck, and gestured to his minions, they nodded and took off their vests revealing suicide bombs strapped to their chests.

"Really?" Opal asked desperate to breathe, "what's the point of all this?"

The leader grinned sadistically, "People are gonna see the ashes of Midtown High School and they're gonna think 'there's a school that self-destructed not because society doesn't care but because that school was society'."

Opal rolled her eyes before kicking him in the side. She tackled the man, and blocked the explosion of the bombs planted around the school with a quick mental spell.

"Sir, the bombs won't explode."

He exchanged one look with Opal before yelling, "Burn the witch!"

Opal jumped back trying to create a force field before getting shot five times. She fell crumpled to the ground in pain unable to stop the incoming explosions. Four bombs went off sending debris and causing the roof to cave in. The shooters' bodies went flying by the blasts. Peter ran over in time to see the main wall gone. In the middle of the room, was a soft yellow glow that encased Dr. Strange holding his daughter, Opal, in his arms. The force field fell, and Peter let out a relieved sigh before noticing the surrounding cameras. He quickly shot webs at in the intruding paparazzi before the trio teleported away.

~At the Compound~

"What the hell, Peter?!" Tony yelled enraged at his son.

"Mr. Stark, I'm sorry but-" Peter was immediately cut off by a glare from his father.

"Don't try making excuses! You could have died! And Opal almost did too. When I told you to be better than me, I didn't ask for you to run into a tense environment with guns and bombs. I wanted to you take down villains, not become a masked vigilante. Do you not remember the Accords?" Tony's voice was stern meaning that he was done joking around, but Peter was also done being treated like a kid.

"Mr. Stark, I'm nineteen years old! I knew exactly what I was doing when I ran in there. Plus, nobody died except for the shooters. I did the right thing," Peter argued.

Tony walked up to him, "You might've done the right thing, but in the wrong way. You've gotten hurt before where it was my fault. I don't want to go through that again."

"You only care for yourself. Not once have ever asked how I felt being watched every second of my life like I'm a criminal. I never had a normal life and now you're making it worse! For once, can you think of me as Peter Parker and not your son?"

"Kid, if you were my actual son, you would've never been there in the first place," Tony felt the sting of the words before they even left his mouth.

Peter held back his tears, "God, I _hate_ you. I never asked to be born! I never asked to be bitten by a radioactive spider! I never asked for my parents and my aunt and uncle to die! And I especially didn't ask to be adopted by a low life like _you_."

Tony took a step back, words failing to form in his head. His eyes widened at the thought that he just became like Howard. Now, Peter was wishing for anybody else to be his dad except Tony.

The billionaire reached a hand out, "Kid-"

Peter smacked his hand away and walked past him, "You know, it would be nice, if for once, you supported my decisions. I wish you could walk in my shoes, and understand what it's like. You had a choice when you became Iron Man, and I didn't. Once I got my powers, it became my responsibility. Now, I'm done."

"Peter, where are you going?" Tony lifted his head to see Peter grabbing a bag and walking towards the elevator.

Peter just shook his head, "Nowhere, Mr. Stark, but I'm not coming back home. This was never my home anyways."

The elevator doors closed leaving a grief-stricken Tony on the couch. Before the tears could drop, he felt a hand land on his shoulder. He looked up and sadly smiled at Strange.

"I just yelled at my daughter for the umpteenth time since I adopted her. How are you?" Strange sat next to him.

Tony groaned, "I don't want to talk about it."

Strange stood up and pulled him along, "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"Out."

"Trying to get my mind off of this afternoon?" Tony asked as he was shoved into the elevator.

Strange smirked, "Of course. The only thing I'm good for is distractions after all."

~With Peter~

Peter had no idea where he was going, but he knew it was somewhere. Although, he was used to being treated like a child, he was getting tired of it. Ever since they met, he could tell that Mr. Stark saw something in him, but fear always held that back. Peter wished he had the kind of life Opal did. Well, it wasn't any better. Both of them were fucked up superheroes except Opal was better at running away. Speaking of which, Peter just noticed where he was. The subway. Peter ran here once when he was younger, and had met the man of his dreams. He smiled as the thought of his boyfriend.

_Wade_. Wade Wilson was an incredibly funny and sweet guy that Peter had just started to fall in love with. At first, he was iffy about the age difference, and then he learned about his X-Gene which helped him with healing, made him virtually unkillable, and didn't age as much as others. Peter remembered when he first had to rescue Wade from these bad guys, and had to do it again about a year later. He remembered their first mission when they had to help Opal save her planet from eternal slavery.

Peter had asked Wade for a hand, and freaked out when the blood appendage was thrown at him. Fortunately, Miles, Tiffany, and Sarai were not amused either (the only people who were okay were Endor and Opal). Soon, Peter was asking concerned questions, Tiff was gagging, and Miles and Sarai stared at the hand in amusement. After the they got back to Earth and had the Rooftop Talk, Peter began to miss the "merc with a mouth". Until he saw him again trapped in some facility.

Peter reached into his bag, and pulled out a black sweatshirt. It was the only sweatshirt Wade had insisted Peter take, just so he couldn't get blood on it. Peter sniffed it and smiled like a dork. Was it strange to see a teenage boy sniffing a jacket waiting for a subway? Maybe. Did it make Peter feel better when he placed the jacket on him? Totally. Next thing Peter knew, he was walking around in his old neighborhood, with the smell of Wade on him. It gave him a feeling of nostalgia before his life changed forever. For a month long, newspapers, magazines, and TV shows broadcasted the same headline: **"TONY STARK ADOPTS HIGH SCHOOL STUDENT AS HIS SON"**. Peter hated the publicity, he really just wanted a normal life with parents, a dorky boyfriend, and movie night with the friends. But nothing ever went right for the spider-themed superhero.

Suddenly, Peter found himself outside of Wade's apartment. He liked the apartment, it reminded him of his own. It was a small one bedroom apartment with Wade's weapons always lying haphazardly on the ground. But it was always clean, and it smelled like someone actually lived in it. The compound smelled too much like cleaner and money. That's what the difference was between Peter and Tony, one had too much stuff, while the other never asked for more.

Peter liked simplicity which is probably why he found himself knocking--albeit loudly--on Wade's very simple door at 6:30 P. M. It was simple decision with a possibly complicated outcome. It took all but ten seconds before it opened revealing Wade. A wet and steamy Wade who just got out of the shower. A wet, steamy Wade with a towel wrapped around his waist and another on his neck. Of course, this image caused Peter to blush like schoolgirl talking to her crush for the first time.

"Peter, what are you doing?" Wade pulled him inside, "It's the middle of September. Go sit on the couch. I'll be right back."

Peter did as told, and calmed himself down.

Wade came back wearing a white shirt and blue sweatpants, "Okay, tell me what happened? You don't usually show up without calling first."

Peter rubbed his the back of his neck, "I made a mistake."

Wade rubbed his shoulder, "You know you can tell me anything. But first, I'm proud of you for running into a school full of shooters and children and saving their lives. I'm starting to rub off on ya, huh?"

"How'd you know?"

"Who else goes to the that school that I know personally except for Miles? I bet, Opal helped you out too. Is that why you're here?"

"No--I mean sort of....it's just," Peter took a deep breath before continuing, "I had another fight with my dad, and I couldn't take it anymore, so, I left."

"Wanna tell me more? Because I can tell that's not the only thing on your mind."

Peter sighed, "Yeah, there's more."

Wade grabbed a blanket and a couple of pillows, "Well, this will be a long talk, so, why don't we snuggle and just rant until three A. M. Sound good?"

Peter chuckled, "Sounds great."


	4. Gwen Stacy is Illegal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like making my favorite boy, Tony, suffer.

Strange woke up lying in bed next to his boyfriend feeling content. Stark was curled up against his side, and snoring softly. They were in a hotel room far away from the compound where they wouldn't be found by anybody. Strange smiled and pulled him closer, hoping to fall asleep again. Until his phone went off. Groaning, Strange rushed to the bathroom and answered it.

"Dad, where is you?" Opal was on the other end.

Holding back another groan, he lied, "I'm at the Sanctum, trying to repair it."

"Mmm, tsk, well Wong said you were gone."

"Wong's insane," Strange said sleepily.

"I know you're lying. And when I find you, I'm kicking your ass."

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to kick boys' asses?"

"Are you a pimp?"

"What?! No, Opal!" Strange was lucky this conversation was over the phone because the red on his face could give the secret away.

"Don't act surprised. Before you adopted me, my last foster dad was a pimp."

"I'm not a pimp, okay? I'm at the Sanctum, and You. Will. Find. Me. There."

"Yeah, okay." Opal hung up and Strange crawled back into bed.

"Who was on the phone?" Tony asked as he laid down.

The younger male muttered, "My noisy ass daughter."

"She gets it from you."

"Nope, her mom was quite the gossiper when she was younger."

"How come you guys broke up?" Tony grabbed his hand.

Strange buried his face in the shorter male's neck, "Are you kidding me? I thought that part was obvious."

"Not really, no..." Tony kissed his forehead as he trailed off.

"She wanted something more, and I didn't," Strange explained his relationship with Skylar briefly.

Tony decided to ask, "Is that gonna happen to us?" Strange pulled away and stared at him surprised. "I mean, we have the exact same relationship. Not to mention, you broke up with her, she showed up twenty years later, you guys remarried, and now you have two kids."

Strange scoffed, "Fryga's not mine."

"That's besides the point," Tony sat up. "I'm tired of being everyone's hook-up. I lost Pepper that way, and I don't want to lose you. Stephen, if you want more out of this relationship, then tell me. And if you don't then we're done."

Strange let go of his hand, "You're seriously giving me an ultimatum the morning after we had sex?"

Tony shrugged, "I love you."

"Tony, I don't know how I feel for you," Strange met his eyes.

"That's fine."

"I know that we will have a future together."

"No, we won't," Tony quickly changed into clothes.

"Tony, wait."

"I can't do this to you, Stephen! You have kids and a loving wife who are waiting for you. You have a daughter that you barely know!"

"They don't matter."

Tony shook his head, "No, Stephen, you don't understand. I never had the chance to be a father, but you do. And it's something you've always wanted. I can't be with someone who is unsure about whether or not they love me. I want you to be happy, but most of all I need myself to be happy also."

Strange nodded quietly, "Okay. I understand. But I want you to know that I'm going to try getting you back."

"Don't go breaking hearts," Tony left the hotel room, and Strange fell back on the bed.

~At the Daily Bugle~

Peter sat at his desk trying his best to not fall asleep. He had been here since 6 A. M. and had only gone to bed at 4. Wade had kept him up talking about random stuff that interested them both. But Peter realized that it was probably not a good idea letting his boyfriend persuade him into staying up all night. Especially when Peter's partner was the ever-energetic Gwen Stacy.

"Hey, Peter," Gwen nudged his shoulder, "I've got a hot scoop."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Midtown High got rebuilt in a day, so, obviously I'm going to report on it. Maybe we'll see Spider-Man!"

"Gwen, come on. It was only the office that got blown up. It was probably a wizard or Iron Man," Peter replied.

Gwen rolled her eyes, "Wizards aren't real, Peter. And if Iron Man was there then that means Spider-Man was."

"What is your obsession with Spider-Man?!" Peter whipped around to the younger female.

"I don't have an obsession. Anyways, come on, let's go interview the kids."

"Fine!" Peter grunted as he followed her into the news van.

~Midtown High School (unneeded)~

Peter and Gwen had barely been in Midtown for more than ten minutes before the female reporter was tracking down kids to ask about their traumatizing experience. Back in high school, Gwen was known as the shy girl who built up her own walls while tearing down others'. She knew everyone's secrets even before they did, but Peter liked her determined attitude. Gwen had always wanted to be a junior detective like her aunt, but clearly that changed. While he was reminiscing about the old days, he noticed a certain Miles Morales walking to class with his well-known high school crush, Amadeus Cho.

"Miles!" Peter called out and the two walked towards him. "How's your junior year going?"

"It's going great," Miles grinned and glanced at Cho. "What are you doing here anyways?"

Peter gestured to Gwen, "Work."

Gwen turned to them, "Excuse me, young man. But could I ask you some questions?"

Miles shrugged, "Sure."

"What were your exact thoughts during the shooting?"

Amadeus cleared his throat, "Stacy, you've got no jurisdiction here."

"Oh, yeah, Cho?"

Amadeus stepped up closer, "You need permission from the board to interview kids about shootings. And since I see no paper or sticker that says you're a visitor, you're trespassing."

"See why I hang out with him?" Miles nudged a smiling Peter.

Gwen stepped back, "You know what? I'm going to come back to this school, and then I'll interview the heck out of you and your boyfriend. I'm a force that should not be reckoned with."

Both Miles and Cho blushed furiously at the word while avoiding eye contact. Peter quickly swooped in for their rescue.

"Gwen, come on. This was a mute point anyway, " Peter dragged her away.

Gwen flipped off Cho, "REMEMBER MY NAME!"

"Amadeus wanna hang out after school today?" Miles turned to the taller male. "I mean, I know we aren't supposed to be talking, but--"

Cho cut him off, "Of course, I'll hang out with you. We're friends, right?"

Miles winked, "We could be more."

Amadeus began walking away, "Not today, dumbass."

~Later at the Compound~

Miles, Opal, Skylar, Bucky, Steve, and Fryga stood around the kitchen island while Cho sat on the couch working on his English project. Ten pictures we're on the counter labeled with names and addresses. They were trying to figure out a strategy to recruit them when Tony walked in. Opal met his eyes, but they were hard to read (obviously he knew where Strange was). Tony's eyes were cloudy with grief and mixed emotions, possibly containing heartbreak. He got their attention and gestured to Cho.

"Oh, " Miles perked up, "that's Amadeus Cho. Amay, meet, your one of your idols, Tony Stark."

Cho turned his head, "Oh my gosh when you said you knew Tony Stark, you weren't kidding." He quickly stood up, "Hi, I'm a big fan of your work. Especially, how you built the arc reactor. Amazing, really!"

Tony shook his hand and smiled, "I like the kid and I want more. Where'd you get him?"

Opal rolled her eyes, "Some alleyway out back. Come, we need your help, Tony."

Miles hugged Cho from behind, "How come you never showered me with praises?" He pouted and was rewarded with a kiss to the forehead.

"Shut up, Miles." His boyfriend softly chuckled.

"So, who are we working with?" Tony walked over to the counter to see the pictures.

On the counter where ten pictures of kids with their masks off. You could see their faces and names, so, it made it easier to find them. The first picture was of a beautiful girl with golden brown skin and a black hijab; her suit was also black with golden accents, and her name was Sarai Murray. Next, was a girl with a similar suit except with blue accents, and a navy blue beanie; her name was Tiffany Golding. Third, was a fair skinned girl with a short blonde bob, and she was wearing a white, pink, and black Spiderman suit; it was Gwen Stacy. Fourth, there was a girl with a similar skin tone to Opal, and long raven black hair in a full body white suit--it was Ava Ayala. The fifth was Sam Alexander in the same old Nova suit without the golden bucket on.

Sixth was a girl with a giant squirrel tail and ears; her name was Doreen Green. Seventh was Daniel Rand dressed in his green bodysuit without the band covering his eyes. Eighth was Luke Cage in his bodysuit with no sunglasses, and grinning like an idiot. Ninth was Tandy Bowen wearing her suit while holding her glowing dagger. And finally, was Tyrone Johnson clad in his cloak, while creating a black hole.

"Who took these pictures?" Tony asked after looking at them

"Agent Hill from the other dimension. So what do you think?" Opal turned to him trying again to read his expression. "You smell like hotel shampoo."

Skylar frowned, "He had a business thing probably. Focus on the issue at hand."

"Alright, alright, alright," Opal glared at her mom, "so?"

Tony nodded, making a mental note that Opal knew something, "Let's find these kids."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a while to write this, but it's not like it's a good story or anything.


	5. Welcome Home!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has a talk with Bruce, while Opal has a talk with Sam Alexander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story sucks, and is really gay.  
> MENTIONS OF ABUSE AND DRINKING

It was pretty easy to track down the kids, and Tony was able to help the issue with parental permission. The kids were all excited to join the Avengers. While Opal gave the kids the tour, Tony kept trying to call Peter. He had been gone for over a week, and Tony was getting stressed. Right now, it was 2 A. M. and Peter hadn't answered any of his texts or calls. Tony was debating whether or not to start a search party.

"Oh, hey Tony," Bruce walked into the workshop. "What are you still doing up?"

"I could ask you the same question," Tony smirked at his best friend. "Thor's snoring keeping you up?

"Actually, the kids down the hallway are the ones keeping me up. Plus, I feel like I'm getting real close to something."

"Yeah? Well, I'm up because Pete's still gone."

"Haven't you tried triangulating his phone signal?"

Tony sighed hopelessly, "I've tried everything. He even took the tracker out of his suit."

"Do you have any idea who he would be with?" It was strange for Bruce to be talking this much during a project, but Thor's outgoing and talkative attitude was starting to grow on him.

"He's got no other living relatives."

"What about his boyfriend, Wade?"

"There is only one Wade I know of, and that's Wilson. Peter can't possibly be tangled up with him," Tony slumped further down in his chair.

Bruce nodded, "So, what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know," Tony let a few seconds pass, "do you think I'm a good father?"

Bruce dropped a metal plate, "Pardon?"

"Because I don't feel like I'm a good enough dad, you know? I mean, I was just worried about him, and I understand why he ran into the school. I just don't get why he felt like he _had_ to become a superhero. Peter should've had a choice, like the other kids."

Bruce took a deep breath, "Remember what Miles told us? How the superheroes in his dimension lost to Thanos? Well, my theory is that Miles had to become Kid Arachnid because there was no one else to do the job. Before the Avengers broke up, we were fighting Ultron in Sokovia. No one was here to defend New York, so, Peter had to step up. Same with Opal, nobody was strong enough to get rid of the king. She had just discovered her powers, and next thing she knows she's dying on another planet. No one had a choice, Tony. Not even us."

Tony turned towards him slowly, "When did you get so smart?"

"I have seven PhD's, Tony. One of them had to help you," Bruce went back to working.  
"And, if you're wondering, Peter's going to come back."

Tony raised an eyebrow, "How do you know that?"

Bruce smiled, "We're a family. We _always_ come back."

"Even after spending two years stuck in another being on an alien planet?" Tony asked teasingly.

Bruce grinned at him, "Yes, Tony, even then."

"I wanna know what happened between you and Thor on Sakaar."

"That's a, uh, a very long story," Bruce fidgeted around nervously.

"I've got time."

~With the New Warriors~

Sam, Gwen, Opal, and Ava sat on the couch with a 12-pack of Heineken on the coffee table in front of them. They were in the main room; behind them was a pool table, fridge, table, stove, oven, jacuzzi, and filled bookshelves that resembled a library. Down the hall to their left was a door that led to the circular bedroom they all shared. The teens were paired up for the bunk beds, and each had a drawer for their stuff. Adjacent to the dorm rooms was a door that opened to a hall that connected to the bathrooms. One filled with showers, and another with toilets. There was also a spa. To their right were three doors that led to the kitchen, garage and training room.

Opal had sneaked a few beers from Tony's stash upstairs, and brought them downstairs. Not everyone drank, of course, Miles, Cho, Sarai, Tiff, Doreen, and Daniel quickly went to bed. The other kids watched movies before passing out on their beds, leaving only four who weren't lightweights. Except, now, Ava was asleep with her head in Sam's lap.

Opal nudged the alien, "Are you and Ava dating?"

"No, she thinks we are," Sam took a swig of his bottle.

"You know, Opal, you have a great dad," Gwen's slurred speech was barely understandable.

"My dad's an asshole."

"Well, at least he's around and cares about you," Sam pointed out.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is at least your dad hasn't been training you to become your successor or some shit. At least he doesn't get mad whenever you do something he doesn't approve of. At least he loves you."

Gwen rolled her eyes, "I thought you liked being the Nova."

"I do. That's not what I'm talking about."

"What? You gay? Trans?" Opal turned towards him.

"I don't want to talk about it," he shook his head.

"I swear to fuck, Sam!" Opal groaned.

"All you do is start a conversation, and then when it gets too deep, you shy away. What's with the walls, man?"

"Takes one to know one, Gwen."

"Both of you can't talk. Because neither of you know how to do it," Opal downed her whole bottle.

Gwen just shrugged, "You still have a great dad."

"Yeah. One who accepts you and shit. I bet he would never hit you," Sam pushed Ava off his lap.

Opal growled and turned to him, "I honestly don't think you should be bringing my own history of abuse into this conversation."

"I'm sorry," Sam held remorse in his eyes.

Gwen stood up grabbing a last beer, "I'm off to bed, night."

"You're fucked up, Sam."

Sam smirked, "You're no peach, either."

"Are you straight?"

"No. You?"

"A lot of people say yes, but more say no," Opal scooted closer to him.

"Asexual, huh? You're the first girl I've met who identifies as that."

Opal turned towards him, "That was quick."

Sam grabbed her hand, "We're both fucked up. Not to mention we're part of one of the most controversial groups in the whole queer community. Why do people hate us?"

"No one hates us. They just don't understand us, which means they're afraid. At least you're not aromantic."

Sam's laughs were loud before he quickly try to stifle them. "Damn, you really got the smallest of the bunch."

Opal nodded, "I was born this way, baby."

He fixed a strand of hair behind her ear, "How does that work? The whole aromantic thing."

"I just don't feel romantic attraction. It doesn't mean that I can't have a relationship, just without romance."

"What do you mean by that?"

Opal squeezed his hand, "Just like having a best friend with a few kisses, maybe get married. But no dates and presents or anniversaries. It's hard to explain."

Sam bit his lip, "Not really."

"Thanks for listening but you're still an ass," she glanced at his lips before meeting his eyes again.

Sam leaned in, "You wanna make out?"

She pushed him away, "You ruined the moment."

"One kiss. I've never had my first," Sam blushed in embarrassment.

"Seriously?" Opal blinked and Sam nodded. "Okay, hands up, no touching."

He did as told, and leaned in more. Opal wrapped her arms around his neck, and closed the distance. The kiss was soft and slow, their lips dancing in perfect motion. Sam dropped his hands, and Opal let him wrap them around her waist. Sam was pushed down on the couch as he pulled her into his lap. He let whatever was happening happen because Opal had more experience. She pulled away and pressed their foreheads together.

"That was....um...amazing," Sam blushed at the older female.

Opal climbed off him, "We should go to sleep."

"Yeah, we should," he wiped his sweaty hands off his pants. "I'll carry Ava to her bed."

"I'm going to shower," Opal left to the bathroom.

Sam buried his face in his hands and groaned, "Nice job, Alexander. You just ruined your chances with the hottest girl. Why do you have to be so awkward?" He huffed and carried Ava to bed.

~Next Morning~

Tony walked over to his fridge, growled, and turned to Skylar, Strange, and Natasha. "Where's my beer?"

"Stark, it's 10 A. M. Do you really want to be getting drunk now?" Strange had his arm around Skylar's waist. He knew how to play the game well.

"My kid's still gone, so, I deserve this."

Nat chuckled, "I think I know who took the beer."

Skylar nodded knowingly, "OPAL!"

Her daughter poofed into the room, "What?" She was carrying a bag full of empty beer bottles.

"Did you take my beer?" Tony asked her.

She lifted the bag, "Duh." Miles, Sam, and Doreen walked in and poured bowls of cereal.

"You definitely did not drink all those packs by yourself, right?" Nat was still smiling.

"Nah," Sam answered this time, "most of us didn't drink, but some did."

"Why did you drink my beer?"

Opal threw the bottles away, "It wasn't for orgies or drinking competitions if that's what you're thinking. I just believe the kids needed a warm welcome."

Tony turned to Strange and Skylar, "You need to punish your daughter."

"I never signed any papers saying she was mine, but she is Stephen's kid."

"I'm a horrible father," he explained briefly.

"Am I the only one who knows how to parent here?" Tony slumped into a chair.

"Ms. Romanoff is a better parent than you are, sir, and she can't even have children," F. R. I. D. A. Y. answered.

Natasha genuinely laughed, "Come on, Tony, it's your beer, you should punish her."

"Explain, Livingston," Tony pointed at her. "Beer isn't good for the underage."

"First, I want to say something bad, but that might get me kicked out," Opal started.

Peter walked in with Wade behind him, "I'm home!"

Tony forgot about Opal and ran to hug his son, "Oh, you're okay! I was so worried, I was just about to send a search party. Are you hurt anywhere?"

"Dad, dad," Peter pushed him away, "I'm okay."

Tony tried to ignore the tears of joy at the word "dad", so, he gestured towards Wade. "Who's this?"

Peter let out a nervous chuckle, "This is my boyfriend--"

Miles ran over and hugged the mercenary, "Deadpool!"

Tony's eyes became the size of saucers, "Deadpool?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really, Peter? Bringing your boyfriend to meet your dad. Also, I have no idea what Miles and Cho are, I just know that they're dating. Sarai didn't drink because she's Muslim, and Doreen didn't because she thinks it's bad.


	6. Comes Home, Gets Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opal runs from her problems to two Asgardians who drink away their problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a long ass time

Opal met Peter's panicked eyes, "Wade! It's so great to see you! Has Peter been staying with you?"

Wade smiled fondly at Miles before nodding, "Yeah. He randomly showed up at my door, and I couldn't just leave him outside."

Peter turned towards, "Dad, I think we should talk."

Tony nodded, "Yeah. Let's go talk." The two left the room, and Wade went to go sit.

"So, where've you been?" Opal hugged Wade.

"Around. Why do you smell like Heineken?"

"She was drinking," Skylar answered.

"Again?" Opal shrugged at him. "You know a future queen shouldn't be drinking so much."

"I saved your life, fuck you."

Strange frowned, "Language, young lady."

Nat got up, "Okay. I'm going to go on a run before I die of laughter."

~With Peter and Tony~

"Wade Wilson?! Really?" Tony's hands were shaking slightly.

"Dad, you need to hear me out on this. He never hurt me, in fact, he saved me. Plus, he just took me in for a week without any questions. And he's always been there for me even when he's lost a body part. I love him!" The confession shocked both Peter and Tony. But the billionaire understood exactly where he was coming from. Peter was afraid that he would lose Wade, and Tony suddenly became determined to make sure that won't happen.

Tony sighed, "Isn't he too old for you?"

"He's twenty-nine years old, so, yeah. But he won't try anything. I trust him."

"I know you do. How long have you been, you know?"

Peter got nervous again, "I'm bi, dad, I thought that was obvious."

"No. I meant, how long have you been dating?"

"Oh! Nine months."

Tony was shocked, to say the least, "Nine months? You were able to keep him a secret for that long?"

"Yeah?"

"Oh, my God."

Peter chuckled then frowned, "Oh, yeah, can he stay here for a few days?"

"Why? What happened?"

"He's on the run from the cops, again. So, I told him he could stay here because it's safe. He won't even realize that he's here."

Tony nodded, "I can get rid of the police, don't worry he can stay. But I doubt the fact that I won't notice my son's boyfriend sitting on my couch."

Peter hugged him, "Thanks, dad."

Tony almost crumbled but didn't. He just pulled his son closer and held him. The world fell away, and it was just Tony and Peter. It felt good doing this. Bruce was right, Peter was family, and they always came back (even if they brought someone along with them). All was well until they felt the building shake. Tony pulled away and shared a look with Peter before they both ran back to living room.

Opal ran towards the elevator, "I fucking hate you!"

They turned to see a Strange struggling not to get angry, a sobbing Fryga, a hopeless Skylar, and a very confused Wade. The room was covered in a thin layer of ice, and the windows were shattered.

"What happened?" Peter asked.

~Opal's Talk with her Parents~

Miles, Sam, and Doreen had left the room to go train and Skylar was currently feeding Fryga. Strange decided that this would be the perfect time to talk to Opal. He exchanged one glance with his wife before making the biggest decision of his life.

"Opal, can you come here, sweetie?" Skylar called her over.

"What's up?" she sat across from them.

Strange decided to say it quickly, like pulling off a band-aid. "Your mother and I are getting a divorce."

"What?" a soft purple glow surrounded Opal's hands.

Skylar noticed it first, "Stephen, can you not sugarcoat anything?"

Strange was frustrated, "She's an adult, she doesn't need sugar coating." Fryga let out a soft whimper at his harsh tone.

"Wait, why are you guys getting a divorce?" Opal held back tears.

"Things are not working out, honey. Your father wants to see other people, and I honestly never felt like it was going to work out anyways. I mean, it didn't before."

"So, this is your fault?" the purple light grew and Fryga started crying but was hushed quickly.

"It was a joint decision," Strange stressed. "Both your mother and I want different things. You need to understand."

"I don't want to! I just got you both back, and now you're breaking up!" Opal slammed her hands on the table, and ice spikes shot out of the ground.

"Holy shit, " Wade whispered, forgotten by the others.

"Opal, dear, calm down," Skylar said as Fryga started crying, "you're scaring your sister."

"I AM CALM!" Opal shouted as white light shot out of her hands causing the windows to shatter. "You're the ones making a decision that could ruin our lives!"

"Opal!" Strange held a hand as he walked towards her. "Take my hand, and we can talk about this."

"Don't touch me! You don't love me! I want my family back!" More light shot out of her hands causing the building to shake. Fryga shrieked as ice covered most of the room.

"Opal, seriously! Stop it!" Skylar grabbed her hands. Opal turned to the woman and sent her flying back to the table. Fryga started sobbing reaching for her sister, ice clusters formed from her hands.

"Opal!" Fryga cried out for her. Tony and Peter ran into the scene.

Opal looked at Strange before running towards the elevator, "I fucking hate you!"

~Present time (unneeded)~

"So, Opal's just gone?" Peter asked, while trying not to cry.

"She'll be back," Skylar replied before grabbing her daughter. "It's not the first time."

Tony glared at her, "That doesn't excuse the fact that you don't care whether she comes back or not. Why didn't you go after her?"

"Are you seriously telling me how to do my job as a mother? I didn't see you going after Peter!"

"Peter's different, he had someone to go to. Opal has no one, and it's not like this hasn't happened before."

Strange sat down, "She'll be fine. The CPS will probably find her before we do."

Peter decided to join in, "Doesn't that mean you guys will lose custody over her and Fryga because you just got strike three?"

"You might be right about that," Strange shrugged.

"I can go after her for you guys," Peter walked over to the couch.

"It's not your job, Pete, we'll wait a day before going after her."

Peter was desperate and didn't want to wait, "What if she gets kidnapped? Or worse? Her powers can't be controlled, so, she might hurt someone or--"

"Babe," Peter's shoulders were being rubbed by Wade, "it's going to be okay. You know Opal, she's going to be okay."

"I don't know. I need to know that she'll be okay," Peter shook his head.

"Well, I want you to know this, she saved the world. You really think she can't handle New York?"

~With Opal~

Opal was actually perfectly fine. It was hard to follow a girl who went invisible every few minutes (and who was clad in black). Her only problem was that she had no food, shelter, water or money to get any of those three things. All seemed lost until she felt a great magical disturbance. It reminded her of a certain female Asgardian warrior. Opal ran up the stairs leading to the apartment before turning visible again. Grinning, she knocked on the door, and it opened up to reveal Valkyrie.

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes," Valkyrie smirked at her while carrying a bottle of vodka.

"I need your help," Opal lifted her hands revealing the white glow. "Do you know a sorcerer who can help with this?"

"Lackey!" Valkyrie dragged her inside where Loki stood glaring.

"It's Loki, and you know it," he took notice of Opal's hands. He lifted his Tarzan style, and waited. Opal caught his eyes, and lifter her hands to place them again his. Their fingers intertwined slowly, and the white glow slowly faded, leaving Opal with her usual purple marks.

"Thanks," Opal dropped her hands, and Loki walked over to the bar.

"How'd you find us?" Valkyrie asked.

"I wasn't looking for you, actually. But I sensed an Asgardian presence. And it's my job, as the resident mage of the Earth, to watch you guys," Opal explained before grabbing her own bottle of beer.

"Aren't you too young to be drinking?" Loki raised an eyebrow at her.

Opal countered, "Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

Valkyrie laughed, "This is going to be fun. How long are you staying?"

"As long as I want."

"Absolutely not," Loki argued, "we are not letting a Midgardian teenager stay in our house."

"This is an apartment," Valkyrie said, "and you're an Asgardian teenager, so...."

"Loki, I'm not afraid of you."

Loki smirked at the younger female, and placed a dagger under her neck. "Kneel."

Opal rolled her eyes, "I hope you do realize that ever since your attack on Manhattan, you've sort of gained a following. And not a terrorist like following, I mean a following made up of young women who would kneel for you any day."

"What does she mean?" Valkyrie asked.

"Val, Midgardians want him as a sugar daddy."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Speaking of sugar daddies, why'd you leave Endor?" Opal turned to the dark-haired male.

"So you've met him. I have many reasons to have left him, but one of them was because I felt unworthy of someone so amazing. He loved me, and I didn't understand why. No one has loved me before. I'm too broken," Loki poured himself another cup of wine.

"Thor loves you. Does he even know that you're here?"

Valkyrie answered, "No. And we have to keep it that way. We were going to pick a movie to watch, it's your choice."

~~~~~~

Opal was pressed against Loki's side sleeping while Lilo & Stitch was playing on the TV. Loki was sitting next to Valkyrie with his feet on the coffee table and reading a book. Valkyrie was the only watching with a curious expression on her face. The floor was littered with bottle of beer, vodka, wine, and tissues. A few minutes ago, Valkyrie was crying because she didn't watch Stitch to leave. It was around 2 P. M.

"I don't understand why they let him stay," Loki voiced as the credits started to roll.

"It's because they're family. And Lilo owns him because he's a pet," Valkyrie said, "I mean, we let you stay alive."

"Yes. But that doesn't explain why you've been crying."

"It must be a full moon. I've never been so emotional," Valkyrie walked over to the fridge. "Oh, no, we need to go shopping. Wake up, Opal."

Loki shoved her off the couch, "Get up, we need food."

"Ow. You couldn't shake me," she sat up, "do you even have money?"

Valkyrie handed her a credit card, "I had to get a job, right? Loki, put on your disguise."

"Like anyone cares that Loki is free," Opal muttered as she followed them out if the apartment.

~~~~~~

"Thirteen dollars for five drumsticks?" Valkyrie asked surprised.

Opal, Loki, and Valkyrie were at the nearest grocery store in the meat aisle. Opal was pushing around the cart while munching on hard candy. Loki followed close behind still reading his book while wearing a hat and sunglasses. Opal didn't understand why he wore a disguise since nobody actually remembered who he was.

"Val, let's move on to the breakfast aisle," Opal suggested and dragged her away.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Valkyrie stopped, "when did coffee become five dollars?" Valkyrie turned around to complain when she ran into a stack of boxes. The Asgardian female sent a smaller girl with black and red hair to the floor.

"Oh, my gosh, I'm so sorry," Valkyrie helped her and the boxes up.

"No, no, it's my fault," the girl laughed, "I probably shouldn't be walking around with boxes in my face. I'm Monica."

"I'm Valkyrie," she shook Monica's hand,

Monica tilted her head, "Like the Norse?"

"Norse?"

Opal stepped in, "Val, she means Norwegian. Yeah, she's from Norway, and so, is he."

"Oh, are they your parents?"

Loki rolled his eyes, "No, we're just roommates."

Monica grinned, "Well, it was nice meeting you. I have to go back to stocking."

"Yes. We will see you later," Valkyrie shot finger guns at her while Monica dragged the boxes away.

"That was smooth. I've never seen a bisexual so nervous before," Opal mentioned.

Valkyrie shrugged, "It has been a while since I've been in the game."

"Maybe I can help."

"You and that Monica girl remind me of my bumbling brother and his boyfriend."

Opal laughed, "Someone sounds jealous that they'll die alone."

"I am not!" Loki winced as he felt a pinch in the back of his neck. Before he could say anything he fell to the floor. He watched as Valkyrie and Opal also fell on the ground. And everything turned to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't wait for this to go to shit


	7. And It Was Just A Thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING FOR RAPE, TINY PANIC ATTACK  
> I also changed Loki's pronouns. No copyright infringement was attended, all song rights are reserved to Rebecca Sugar and the SU team.

**WARNING FOR RAPE, TINY PANIC ATTACK**  
**I also changed Loki's pronouns.**

Opal groggily got up from the floor and looked around. She was in a small metal room with a bed, toilet, metal door, and a sunroof. The blue jumpsuit she wore was wet and smelled musty. Her hair stuck to forehead soaked with sweat, and Opal slowly realized what happened.

"Shit! Where am I? Loki? Valkyrie?" Opal ran to the metal bars on top of the door. "Where are you guys?"

Loki answered to her left, "I'm alright, darling. It seems that we've been caged."

"Well, don't you sound relaxed," Valkyrie's voice was thick with fatigue and exhaustion. Her hair was a mess, and she had cuts and bruises all over her face.

"You fought back, didn't you?" Opal asked the Asgardian.

She nodded, "I had to protect you. And Lackey, over here did nothing to help."

"Oh, be quiet. It's not the first time I've been chained down to a bed like an animal. There was no point in fighting."

"I have to get out of here," Opal sighed. "Let me out, you miscreants! I want out!"

A gravelly voice came from the overhead speakers, "Calm down. We'll let you free if you pass our questioning."

"Who sent you?!" Valkyrie banged on the door.

"Nobody. But our sensors did notice that Loki was back on Earth, and that you, Miss Valkyrie, were harboring a fugitive and a missing person. So, we automatically assumed that you had kidnapped Miss Strange."

"So, that doesn't mean that she has to be in a cage. And she came to me!"

The voice came again, "You can't prove that."

Opal slumped to the floor, "I have to get out of here." Her breathing quickened and tears pricked her eyes. _It's all in my head. I'm okay._ **_No, you're not._** Opal gasped and start screaming.

She banged her heads against the metal door trying to get out. "Let me out of here!"

"Opal, calm down," Loki shouted as they fought the chains that restrained them. "Hold on. I'll be there in a minute."

"This cage is too small! Let me out!" Opal hands shook as she buried her face in them. **_Look at the little baby, crying. You're not even strong enough to get out of a cage._**

Opal whimpered softly, "Please let me go.I'll be stronger." **_No, you won't_**. There was a tightness in her lungs as she tried to get a breath out. She started rocking back and forth before letting out a scream.

"What's wrong with her?" Valkyrie asked.

"I assume that she's having a panic attack because of how small the room is," Loki answered.

"Let her out!"

The voice chuckled, "Nope. We'll let her calm down. I'll be back in the morning."

"Bastard! Opal, sweetie, count to ten, alright? They cannot control you! It's just a room," Valkyrie tried to soothe the screaming teen.

Opal furiously shook her head, "I don't wanna count. I just want to leave! Someone is talking to me in my head, and it isn't Professor X. Let me go!" **_It's for your own good._**

"Opal, who is talking to you?" Loki broke free their left arm, and started untying their right one.

Opal decided to ignore their question by rolling on the floor, "Bad person. Happy thoughts. Small room. Puppies. Can't breathe. Mud and rain. Hands. Why are you doing that? Please don't hurt me!" **_I will._**

"No one will hurt you over my dead body!" Valkyrie shouted back. "You can fight this! You literally killed your son of a bitch dad for Odin's sake!"

Opal froze as if she was thrown in a tub of cold water. Memories flooded in as the room spun. She saw herself as a four-year-old playing around in the mud. Her dad, Matthias, picked her up chuckling. And took her inside to get washed off. Her mother, Julie, was nowhere to be seen, and he took the chance. Opal watched helplessly as his hand covered her mouth while his other traveled down her naked body. She tried to fight back, but nothing prevailed against the male. Opal screamed as the memory she pushed away for years resurfaced.

"Stay away from me! Don't touch me! I didn't do anything wrong!" Opal backed away into a corner as Loki started at her in shock. Loki had teleported themselves and Valkyrie over to Opal's cell. She sobbed into her trembling hands as she played the moment over and over again.

Loki took her hands away from her face, "Darling, look up, it's me." Opal looked up and let out a shuddering breath. "He won't hurt you anymore. I will make sure of it."

Opal rushed into their chest and sobbed, "Why won't he leave me alone?"

"Shh, shh, it's alright. I know, love, but we will get through us. He cannot hurt you here," Loki rubbed circles into her lower back.

Valkyrie softly sang, " _Take a moment to think of just flexibility, love, and trust. Take a moment to think of just flexibility, love, and trust. Here comes a thought that might alarm you, what someone said and how they harmed you. Something you did, that failed to be charming, things that you said are suddenly swarming. And oh, you're losing sight, you're losing touch. All these little things seem to matter so much, that they confuse you, that I might lose you."_

Valkyrie pulled them into a group hug, " _Take a moment, remind yourself to take a moment and ask yourself if this is how we fall apart. But it's not, but it's not, but it's not . It's okay, It's okay, It's okay. You've got nothing, got nothing, got to fear. I'm here, I'm here, I'm here. And it was just a thought."_

Opal sniffled, "Where did you hear that song?"

"On a TV show about aliens who were sentient rock lesbians," Valkyrie's softly smiled at the younger girl.

"That sounds like a dumb show," Loki scoffed causing the two women to laugh. "Let's go to bed." Loki and Valkyrie stood up to leave, but Opal grabbed their wrists.

"Wait!" She looked away, embarrassed. "Can you guys, um, stay here just for the night?"

Valkyrie shrugged, "Alright, but I call the wall. Opal will sleep in the middle with Lackey on the other side. So, we can make a sandwich." The three climbed into bed and quickly fell asleep.

**~Next Morning~**

Opal drummed her fingers on the metal table. Her wrists and ankles were shackled down, and there was a metal ring on her neck. The room had a glass that covered all four walls, and a metal door facing north. It was small, but the right size for her not to have another panic attack. Although she was well rested, she couldn't help but feel scared without Loki or Valkyrie there to protect her. Her mind started to drift that she didn't even notice someone walk in. The someone grabbed the chair in front of her, turned it around, and sat down so the back of the chair faced Opal.

"Hey, kid," Tony patted the table, "how've you been?"

Opal scoffed, "What are you doing here, Stark?"

Tony pinched the top of his nose, "Look, I don't want you or your friends here either. Just tell me what happened."

"We went grocery shopping, Valkyrie attempted to flirt with a girl, someone and now we're here."

"So, Loki isn't planning anything?"

"No, _Anthony_. They're innocent."

Tony raised an eyebrow, ignoring the use of his first name, "They?"

"Loki's genderfluid," Opal explained briefly.

"Makes sense. Wait five minutes, and you guys will be free," Tony stood up and left the room.

**~~~the**

"Are you sure you guys can handle her?" Tony turned to Valkyrie and Loki

Valkyrie wrapped an arm around the teenage girls shoulder, "That's why we've got four arms."

"You don't want to visit the compound?"

"Maybe." Opal softly smiled at man who saluted before getting in his car. Loki turned around and unlocked the door to their apartment.

"I'm going to take a nap," Valkyrie yawned. "Good night."

"It's noon," Loki pointed out as they got tea ready.

"Well, then good noon."

**~~~**

Peter rushed down the hall and into the lab. He looked around the room noticing it was empty and grinned. Grabbing a few Iron Spider blueprints, he decided to check out what Bruce and Tony were working on. It seemed confusing, but it amazed him anyways. _Man, Uncle Bruce and Dad are so smart_. Tony walked in, and patted his shoulder causing the wall crawler to jump.

"I just saw your girlfriend," Tony sat down at his desk nearby.

Peter whirled around and his the blueprints behind his back, "Girlfriend?" _He couldn't be talking about Liz..._

"Opal, she was with Loki and Valkyrie."

"Oh. Oh, no. Oh, _fuck_ ," Tony raised an eyebrow at his son. "Is she okay? How did you know that I used to like Opal? Is she _okay_?"

"Calm down, Peter. She's fine, they're helping her out. Also, Miles can't keep his mouth shut."

Peter nodded and turned to leave before he was stopped again. "Hey, have you seen my blueprints for the new Iron Spider upgrades?"

"Nope," Peter rushed out of the room, slamming the door, and ran down to the Warriors' lab. "Amadeus, I got the blueprints."

"What took you so long?" The child genius looked up from his tablet.

"I got trapped by my dad," Peter placed them on his desk. "So, are you gonna use them?"

The other male rifled through each one before nodding approvingly. "Yeah. I can make it happen. Give me two days."

"Alright!" Peter jumped up excited. "This is so cool!"

"Have you found a replacement for the Iron Spider yet?" Amadeus took a sheet and walked over to the computer.

Peter flushed from embarrassment, "Actually, I was gonna, um, ask you to be the new Iron Spider."

"Oh, no. Fuck, Peter, I'm not a superhero. I'm just a kid with smarts."

"That's what I was! Until I got bit by a radioactive spider. I designed my own web shooters with a computer from the 90s! Come on, you would be great."

"My only talent is literally my brain. I can't fight bad guys like the Hulk or Thor," Amadeus shook his head. "I'm no Iron Man."

Peter insisted, "But you can be the Iron Spider! Your smartness _is_ a superpower, and you don't need powers to be a hero. Look at Doreen, she can manipulate squirrels, but she's still a hero. You _can_ do this. I believe in you!"

Amadeus sighed realizing Peter wasn't going to give up easily. "I'll think about it, alright? But I'm not making any promises."

"Hell yeah! You think about it and I'll see you later, okay? I've got a date," Peter lightly punched his arm before leaving the lab. Amadeus quickly got to work knowing he wasn't going to sleep tonight.

~~~

Rain and wind hit harshly against Bruce's bare skin. He was standing on the balcony of his rented condo waiting for Thor to come back from Asgard or Scotland. They tended to come here to escape the tense and awkward atmosphere of the Compound with both halves of Avengers living there. Crackling thunder caused Bruce to jump, and he rubbed his arms. He was vaguely aware that he might be catching a cold, but he would make a sacrifice for his love. Love. Bruce remembered the last time he felt love, that was with Betty, before the accident and Ross. He shuddered at the memory and felt the Other Guy grumbling about Ross. _"Ross bad and dangerous."_ Bruce knew that, "You don't have to tell me twice."

Bruce leaned his elbows on the balcony, trying to calm down. He doesn't know why but ever since he met Thor the rain always seemed to calm his down. Especially when the high amount of electricity made his hair stand on end, and when the thunder boomed across the sky. It made him feel safe. Bruce let his mind wander before he felt lightning strike right above him. He turned and smiled at his boyfriend.

"Thor, how was your trip?"

Thor grinned and picked up the smaller male. "It was wonderful! Ah, Bruce, you should have seen it. Asgard is thriving, they've quickly gotten used to the locals."

Bruce chuckled, "That sounds great, honey." He kissed the Adonis, jumping a bit as he was shocked. "I missed you, though."

"And I, you, " Thor carried him bridal style inside, before placing him on the couch. "You shouldn't be outside while it's raining, love, you might get sick. Your small Midgardian body cannot handle it."

"I'm fine, Thor, " Bruce reassured him and started making tea for the both of them. "We have visitors."

"Who?" Thor wrapped his arms around Bruce's waist and kissed his neck. "Are they here now?"

"You know if we had labels on Asgard, you two would be known as As-gay-dians, " Valkyrie walked in with Loki behind her.

"Valkyrie! Brother! How have you been?" Thor smiled at his fellow warriors.

Loki rolled their eyes, "We were in the neighborhood."

Bruce decided to speak up, "And you actually wanted to visit us?"

"No, there seems to be a problem with our mage allies, " Valkyrie always wanted to get to the point. "Their people have been poisoned with something in the water. I propose that we, the Revengers, go check what's wrong."

Thor nodded, "Alright. But we must bring some backup including their princess."

Loki looked up from their nails, "Princess? Who's their princess?"

Bruce answered, "Opal. She's the cousin of the king. She was supposed to be the queen when her mom stepped down, but her mom didn't marry a royal, so she lost the title."

Valkyrie raised an eyebrow, "This chick has a lot of secrets."

"Let's go get her and a ship, " Loki stood up. "We don't have all day."

Thor laughed, "Yes! The Revengers are back in business!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I base Amadeus on his TV show version in Ultimate Spider-Man along with the New Warriors. Y'all I literally bleed for this.


End file.
